Meet the Black's
by AimeeBlackHat
Summary: Tonks introduces Sirius to her new boyfriend after Sirius gets back from the Veil. NTSS


Meet the Black's

Summary:Tonks introduces Sirius to her new boyfriend after Sirius gets back from the Veil. NTSS

Disclaimer-No,Harry Potter is not mine.I wish it was,because I would have all that money,but I dont own it.

English is not my first language.Please dont kill me,and if you have to kill me,be gentle,please?

"You will like him"

"I am sure I will"

"I mean,you may hate him at first,everybody does.But then you just learn to like him"

"I will like him,Dora.Dont worry so much"

"And even though you hate him,please be kind"

"I will be.He took care of you for two years,while I was gone.I like him already"

She hesitate

"Promise me you will be gentle.Promisse me that you wont act like a jerk."

"I promise"

"I am not asking a lot here,Siri.I am just asking you to tell him two words."

"I'll say those words proudly"

"Fine,then.Wait a second,would you?"

She left the room for a second.I wonder who's her boyfriend and why she is so hesitant to show him to me.She never was the "shy about relationships type".Maybe he's Charlie.No,wait,Charlie is married now,to that Romenian chick that he met last summer according to Harry.I would bet in old Lupin,but he's out in France.Maybe it's someone with a dark past.Like that Malfoy kid,the one that is dating Hermione.

Who could it be?It's none of the Weasley kids-Ron is with Parvati,Bill is with that Fleur girl,Fred and George are with Angelina and Alicia,Percy is dead and Charlie is married.So who...

The door open and Dora enter again.

"I would like to remember you that you promisse you wouldn't be a jer..."

"I KNOW!I swear God I wont be a jerk."

"That's impossible for you,Black"A well know voice said.

"Snivellus!Get lost,we're in the middle of something private here"

"I know what you're doing.And I'll not leave the room."

"You will get out,even if I have to kick you out the room"

"You wouldn't dare"

"I woul..."

"Siri,please."Cried Dora "You promissed and you promissed me as well,Sev"

"I promisse I would be nice to your boyfriend.And since when you call Snivellus here 'Sev'?"

"You didn't got any smarter the time you were in that veil,did you,Black?"

"Sev,please.I am begging you."She cried

Wait. She's calling him Sev and he doesn't seem care.She cares about how I talk to him.And he promissed something for herOH MY GOD!

"YOU ARE SNOGGING SNAPE!"I yelled

"See,I told you,it's useless"Snape said,He got up and got ready to leave,but she hold his arm and looked at me.

"NO!No,no,no,no!YOU!"She yelled pointing at Snape. "YOU NOT EVEN TRYING TO BE NICE"

"But darli.." He started but she looked at him with such a fury that Severus Snape,the former Death Eater and feared Potions Master got quiet and a bit scared.

"AND YOU!"She said looking at me now "YOU PROMISSED ME,BLACK.YOU SAID YOU WOULD LIKE HIM AND WOULD TRY TO BE NICE."

"I didn't know it was Snape"I argument,but apparently she didn't seemed to care.

"You're acting like I am looking foward to have your aproval,Black"

"SIT.NOW.BOTH OF YOU"She spoke in such bossy tone that I wouldn't dare to say a word

"Now,let's try again."She said "Sirius Black,this is my boyfriend,Severus Snape.Sev,this is my dear and beloved cousin Sirius Black.If could shake hands,please"

"I would rather drink..."He started but she gave him a quick look and he got quiet again.

We shake hands quickly.Dora smiled.

"Now,I'll leave the the room.I hope you get along just fine without me."

She kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you Cous"

She turned to Snape with an angry face.

"Dont you dare ruin everything,Severus Snape"

"Thanks for the kind words"

"You're welcome"

And then she left the room.

"All the people,in the whole world,it had to be you."I said

"Shut up,Black"

I sighed.This was stupid.I am supose to be happy for Dora.

"Fine.So,what she means to you, 'Sev'?"

"Dont call me that."He hissed

"Why?"I teased "Is it your love nickname?"

"Yes"He respond looking at his shoes

The room got awkwardly quiet.He loved her,and she must love him.They will have four children like she always wanted and if they were lucky enough they would have her nose and hair.And they will call me "Uncle Sirius" all the time.I should be happy for her,even if that means be nice to Snape.

"Fine"I whisper "Fine" I repeat it louder

"What's fine,Black?"

"You.You guys.The four children.The 'Uncle Sirius' thing.Is all fine."

"Did you get nuts the time you were in that veil?"

"If I did,I am not the only one.But if she wants my support in this lunacy,she got it.It's fine.I aprove"

For one second,he seemed relieved.But then he was the same cold stone heartless Snape.

"But"I said "Do yourself a favor and take a shower."


End file.
